<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honorific by Coolcat101s</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576363">Honorific</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolcat101s/pseuds/Coolcat101s'>Coolcat101s</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linguistic au oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Language, Gen, Headcanon, If you like this please check out the au inspired by it, Irken Empire (Invader Zim), Just a short fic you know, Linguistics, M/M, What is Plot?, irken language headcanon, world building</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolcat101s/pseuds/Coolcat101s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of tumblr user @xryn-art ‘s iz linguistics au</p><p>I’m a big linguistics nerd and love invader zim.... so here is a fic about honorifics in the Irken language</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib &amp; Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), GIR &amp; Zim (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linguistic au oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honorific</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was odd. Having Dib-Thing sitting in his base. Just relaxing!! Like he isn’t in constant danger! The fool! I have tricked him!<br/>
“VICTORY FOR ZIM HAHAHAHAHAHA”<br/>
“Okay?” The Dib-Creature lifts an eyebrow. This is one of those nonverbal cues humans had, those were the most difficult to learn. Dib-Human seems confused then. Probably because of my outburst, he is just here to help me find the holes in my language. Right where I want him, still a victory.</p><p>“Outbursts aside, are you sure there isn’t anything about Irken grammar that is different from English? That seems like too much of a coincidence, there has to be something different” Dib-thing interjects.</p><p>“As I’ve said Dib-Stink , not really. Irken-” </p><p>“THERES ONE, WHY DO YOU DO THAT?” GIR interrupts. </p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>“Call Mary Dib-something! There’s always a something!”</p><p>“Ah” Zim stops. That is something he does and he is teaching GIR. It Can’t hurt for the human to know. </p><p>“Outside of My Tallest, who need nothing other then rank to be said, and SIR units who have an implied rank as SIR units, all irken names have a suffix used to demonstrate... who they are in relation to the speaker. This is usually based off of rank.”</p><p>“Soo.. you would be Zim-Master!” Gir proclaimed.</p><p>“I suppose so.. I am also Zim-Invader.” I feel proud of GIR he is learning. It’s been slow going, but the bot is picking some things up.</p><p>Dib-creature up until this point has been scribbling vigorously, taking notes.</p><p>“Is that why mine always changes? Because I don’t have a rank within Irken society?” Dib-Thing questions. And I nod.</p><p>“The lack of rank means I’ve had to get creative.” </p><p>“Well why don’t you assign me a rank, you said the honorifics were based in relation to the speaker, so just use what I am to you” Dib-(???) said it like it was obvious but. </p><p>“I’m not sure if I have a word for that.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>